


Like Falling In Love

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he doesn’t want to see her. It’s just that since New Year’s he’s been steadily aware of distinct...feelings. Dangerous feelings that make him want to stroke her hair and call her pet names and kiss her. Again. | Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> for the birthday boy. get it Chrom

The text comes late at night--or rather, early in the morning. He knows it’s from Robin because she’s the biggest night owl he’s ever met and because she always does this, always wants to be the first person to say it to him. He thinks about ignoring it for a split second because he really does need to sleep at some point, but he can’t help himself. He’s been up all night because of her, anyway.

Chrom reaches for the phone blindly and manages to knock it off his nightstand. He curses quietly and gropes around the floor until it lights up again. Glad to see the device is one piece, he squints against the screen as it unlocks and brightens. 

_Happy birthday, Chrom! I’m coming over later, if that’s okay. I have something for you._

A stupid grin crosses his face, and he quickly sends “ _Can’t wait_ ” before he realizes what he’s done.

He takes a moment to breathe in deep because his heart sounds like a drum in his ears. It pounds a little harder when he sees ellipses pop up on the screen. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see her. He wants to see her every chance he gets. It’s just that since New Year’s he’s been steadily aware of distinct...feelings. Dangerous feelings that make him want to stroke her hair and call her pet names and kiss her.

_Again._

New Year’s had not been enough apparently. One _we’re-both-single-why-not_ kiss had ended up a _we’re-both-single-why-would-I-stop _kiss.__

__He’d almost managed to forget about it, too, drinking heavily the rest of the night and acting none the wiser around Robin ever since. And then a few weeks ago, he’d dreamed of it, practically relived it, and he couldn’t get it out of his head._ _

__Of course, his excuses for not seeing her would only hold for so long. “I have to do an excuse today” was his last great idea, and he’d used it three days ago._ _

__He knows he’s good at ruining things, but gods help him if he ruins this, too, with his lack of self-control._ _

__His phone finally buzzes with her response._ _

___Phew! I was beginning to think I’d have to book an appointment through Freddy to see you_ _ _

__The idea is tempting. Go to bed already, he types back instead._ _

__Her response is quick as lightning. You first._ _

__Chrom laughs and drops his phone onto his chest as he thinks of a response. Instead, he ends up closing his eyes and finally sleeps._ _

__-X-_ _

__“Chrom! How are you still in bed?”_ _

__Lissa’s voice startles him awake, and he flings the covers off him only to hear a thud against the wall. Lissa laughs in the doorway, and he glares at her through bleary-eyes._ _

__“Better get up, lazy bones!” she chirps. “Emm’s birthday brunch is getting cold.”_ _

__Chrom grumbles something under his breath and heaves himself out of bed to get ready for the day. By the time he makes it downstairs, Emm’s got a whole selection spread along the kitchen counter and, at the center, freshly squeezed orange juice. He shakes his head at her, and she laughs lightly._ _

__“Hey, Chrom, remember when you tried to eat an orange with the skin still on?” Lissa asks with a smirk while she pours him a glass._ _

__“No,” he deadpans. “That never happened.”_ _

__“Pretty sure it happened last year.”_ _

__“Lissa, would you mind helping me here?” Emm says to break things up before they start. Lissa shoots him a look that says this isn’t over, but she leaves him be as his older sister steps around the kitchen island to hug him. “Happy birthday, Chrom.”_ _

__“Thank you, Emm. Smells good.”_ _

__She smiles and encourages him to sit down and eat. Halfway through the meal, Emm asks, “What are your plans for today?”_ _

__“Definitely not confessing his love to Robin,” Lissa mutters bitterly loud enough for her siblings to hear._ _

__“Oh, no.” Emm’s disappointed tone makes him feel like he’s twelve again instead of twenty-one. “You haven’t told her?”_ _

__“There’s nothing to tell,” he argues weakly, focusing on spearing a piece of fruit with his fork to avoid her eyes._ _

__“Well, you’d better find something to tell her,” Lissa warns cheerfully. “Emm and I are making ourselves scarce tonight, so don’t waste the opportunity.”_ _

__He doesn’t think Lissa means it as a threat until he retrieves his phone and sees that everyone has messaged him to reschedule their plans with him today. Everyone except Robin. Even Vaike, who he was sure wanted to try to drink him under the table, suddenly has different plans._ _

__He can’t tell if he’s grateful for the extra time to prepare or furious._ _

__Either way, he spends the rest of the afternoon in a state of mild panic until finally, at dusk, he hears the doorbell ring. He wonders if it’s too late to pretend he’s not home, even as he makes his way to the door._ _

__His palms sweat, and he yanks the door open like he means to tear it off the hinges._ _

__“Hey,” she says slowly, quirking an eyebrow at whatever expression she reads on his face._ _

__He wills himself to relax, but her smile makes his pulse spike. He realizes he’s blocking the door with his body, and when he steps aside to let her in, her shoulder brushes against him lightly and the words leave him in a rush._ _

__“Robin--hey--hi, um, I-I’ve missed you.”_ _

__She shoots him a surprised look and replies, “Honestly, I was worried you wouldn’t be home.” At Chrom’s nervous laugh, she continues, “Anyway, I brought you this.”_ _

__She holds out an envelope, his name written neatly across the center. He takes it from her outstretched hand gently and, at her encouraging her nod, slides his finger under the flap._ _

__He looks inside and pulls out a piece of paper filled with times and dates. He scans it quickly and furrows his brow at her. “Robin, what...”_ _

__“You said you wanted to go to Chon’sin this summer, remember?” she prompts with a grin. “So there you go. I’ve planned everything out for you and whoever you decide to take.”_ _

__Chrom stares at the paper in his hand and swallows. They way she says it, as if there could be anyone else, bolsters his courage, and he replies softly, “I remember saying we’d do it together, so...you.”_ _

__Chrom catches her eyes, and her smile softens. She reaches for him, hesitates, but then pulls him into a hug. “Okay.”_ _

__He surprises himself by not stiffening up, and he whispers a sincere, “Thank you, Robin,” into her hair._ _

__Chrom feels her grip loosen, and he takes a step back. His arms slide away from her back, but he can’t bring himself to let her go, so his hands end up loosely gripping her wrists. Without thinking, his thumbs start to rub circles on her delicate skin._ _

__He thinks he might say it, feels the words right there on the tip of his tongue. When nothing comes out, Robin shoots him a quizzical smile but doesn’t pull away._ _

__“Should I go?”_ _

__“No!” His grip tightens a fraction, and he adds more softly, “Stay.”_ _

__“Chrom--”_ _

__“Hold on,” he blurts out. “Just listen. I have to say this.” He feels like he can’t get enough air in his lungs, and her proximity and warmth isn’t helping. “I don’t know why I’ve been distant...Well, all right, I do know why, and it’s because--”_ _

__“Hey.” Her tone is warm with understanding, and he finds her closer than he’s allowed her in nearly half a year. Her eyes are flecked with amber, and her lips are pink and full, her tongue darting out to moisten them as soon as his gaze drops._ _

__“R-robin, let me finish...”_ _

__He thinks he says that at least, knows he has to try to get the words out before his courage fails him, but all he can register is her eyes drifting shut._ _

__“Let me finish for you.”_ _

__Chrom feels it whispered against his lips, and the breathless sound that leaves him is swallowed up by Robin’s mouth, determined and hot on his. It’s nothing like their New Year’s kiss, tipsy and fueled by nerves. He kisses her full and deep, sweeping his tongue over her lip and sliding it against hers until he’s overwhelmed by the taste of her._ _

__Robin responds in kind, molding herself to his frame. One of her hands clutches at his shirt, while the other cradles his neck to bring him closer._ _

__“Five months,” she pants in between kisses. “To figure it out.”_ _

__“Just one month,” he corrects and tries to catch his breath._ _

__She has no intention of letting him with the way she winds her fingers through his hair and tugs. “Unbelievable.”_ _

__“You always knew.” He kisses her hard, slipping his hand beneath her shirt to feel the warmth of her skin on his._ _

__His back hits the door all of a sudden, and he groans deep in his throat. Robin’s hand rests flat on his chest, inches away from his heart, and if he can hear it clear as day, he’s certain she can feel it. Her pupils are blown wide, her lips parted and reddened, and he’s sure he looks ten times as crazed just from her kisses. He didn’t think he needed her this much, but the heat in his veins is unmistakeable. Gods, he wants her under him, over him, close, close, closer._ _

__How the hell either of them managed to avoid this for so long he’ll never know._ _

__Robin reads his mind, seeing through him like always, and her next kiss has his head spinning with the way she stretches herself against him, putting delicious pressure against his aroused length, and sucks at his lower lip. He hardly objects when she pulls away to head deeper into the house._ _

__They make it to the staircase, and he pins her up against the banister, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck and trying in vain to get her top off without putting an inch of space between them._ _

__She laughs and wriggles out of his grasp to make her way up the stairs, Chrom one step behind her._ _

__The door clicks shut behind them, and in the quiet of his room, their frenzy slows. Robin looks almost shy as she watches him from the middle of the room. He crosses the floor, cups her cheeks, and meets her lips sweetly. Her hands drift up his arms to his wrists, and she keeps his hands in place._ _

__“We’re actually doing this,” she laughs breathlessly._ _

__Chrom’s gaze is soft as his thumbs smooth over her cheeks and admits, “I’m strangely terrified right now.”_ _

__She releases him, and he does the same, watching with wide-eyes as her hands slip under his shirt and run lightly up the ridges of his abdomen. She tugs upward, and he complies, pulling the fabric up over his head._ _

__Her hands smooth over the muscles of his chest, and she steps into him to drag her lips across his clavicle._ _

__“Same,” she whispers. “Two halves of a whole, right?”_ _

__He holds her hand to his heart. “Always.”_ _

__She surges up to meet his lips once more, and his hands run down her sides gently until he reaches the edge of her top and tugs it up and away. Chrom wants to study every single part of this and commit all of her to memory for good this time, but he’s more desperate for her touch. He pulls his arms around her tight, fingers spread to feel every inch of her under his hands._ _

__Her arms settle on his shoulders, and he lifts her up, her legs hooking around his hips. She moans a little into his mouth, and the sound spurs him toward the bed. He sits, and immediately she urges him down, her weight pinning him in place._ _

__For a moment, she just stares at him and runs her fingers down his heaving chest. The sight of her above him makes his mouth run dry, and her name comes out as a plea._ _

__Robin has mercy on him and leans down to kiss him again, sweeping her hair to one side. Chrom’s hand tangles in the long strands to keep her from moving away again, and he sits them up. Without his prompting, she unhooks her bra, and the skin that’s revealed renews their frenzy. His fingers grip her back hard, and she tips her head back, her hands in his hair guiding him down her body._ _

__Chrom sucks a bruise just above her shoulder and draws one hand up to capture the swell of her breast. Her nipple pebbles underneath his palm, and her whimper as his tongue leaves a wet trail down the valley of her breasts and back up over one nipple has him panting against her skin._ _

__Robin’s hands are insistent against the waistband of his jeans, nimbly undoing the button and zipper, and he settles her on the bed, her legs spread wide around his hips. She bucks against his clothed cock, growing impatient, and he ruts against her even as her hand finally slips inside to grip him fully._ _

__With parted lips and half-lidded eyes, she pumps him slowly, and Chrom shudders over her, the feeling of her hand almost too much._ _

__He wants nothing more than to take his time, to bring her to the edge with his mouth, his fingers, but Robin is insistent, and he’s not doing a better job being patient. He strips off his remaining clothes and helps her slide her jeans off, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her knee and tracing them upward as high as he can before she urges him up._ _

__Robin moans as he his cock slides against her wet folds, and Chrom almost chokes on his next breath at the sensation. He leaves her cold for a second, rummaging around his nightstand until he finds a condom._ _

__“Let me,” she pants, and he can only watch in amazement as she opens it and unrolls it over his length._ _

__He twitches in her hand, and Robin guides Chrom back over her until he’s positioned at her entrance. She teases him, rubbing the head between her folds, and then he takes the lead, pressing into her at an agonizingly slow pace._ _

__She squeezes him like a vice even as he picks up the tempo, and she meets him thrust for thrust, dark eyes boring into him. Her hands are everywhere--scratching down his back, pulling through his hair, cradling his jaw to bring him into a kiss._ _

__He can hardly focus on her lips when she’s so exquisitely hot and wet around him. He’s close, so he changes his rhythm to push into her with slow, hard strokes that have her gasping against his neck._ _

__“Chrom!”_ _

__Her plea ends in a moan as his fingers find her clit and rub in quick circles, and she clenches around him so tight that he has to drop his head to her shoulder to compose himself. Her head is tossed back, exposing her neck, and he kisses her pulse and feels it thrum like a hummingbird beneath her skin. She’s shaking below him as her orgasm washes over her, but she pushes him onto his back and laces their fingers together next to his head. She rides him nice and slow, squeezing him purposefully to push him over the edge, too._ _

__He bucks against her, feels his cock twitch and spill over as Robin rides him through the pleasure. Her name is loud on his lips, and even Robin’s breathy laugh can’t bring him to open his eyes as the waves of satisfaction roll over him._ _

__Well, maybe it can, he thinks, and he runs his gaze down the length of her body, marveling at how stunning she looks sitting astride him._ _

__She runs her palm down his cheek and lets him go to get cleaned up. It takes less than a minute, and then he’s pulling her under the covers and against his chest._ _

__“This is the best birthday,” he mumbles against her hair._ _

__Robin’s just conscious enough to argue, “Mine will be better.”_ _

__“Are you going to avoid me for two months?” he suggests teasingly._ _

__“I will if you don’t go to sleep already,” she mumbles against his collarbone._ _

__“You first.”_ _

__She makes a noise that could be a protest, but before long her breaths fan out over his chest steadily. The weight of her against him is comfortable, comforting, and he presses one more kiss to her hair before joining her._ _


End file.
